


Naughty Girl (Tegoshi Yuya fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: I long since wanted to do a video for this song and in the end there's nobody naughtier that this 'girl'. Perfect use of song is perfect.





	

  
  
  



End file.
